esperar
by HinaLove21
Summary: a pasado un año desde que sasuke asecino a itachi,sakura lo espera,¿que pasa si ella se canso de esperar?,sasuke regresa y se lleva una gran sorpresa.dejen reviews onegai.
1. repercusiones

Hola!!!!!! Este es el primer capi, el fic esta bueno así que porfa léanlo y tengan piedad conmigo que es mi primer fic los quiero dejen reviews. Gracias

Repercusiones

-----------------------------------------

_Hoy he decidido que _

_No te _

_Quiero más._

-----------------------------------------

_¿Qué hago aquí¿Por qué estoy aquí? no, no de nuevo_

_-sakura...gracias-_

_N o, no, no te vallas, por favor llévame contigo._

_-yo soy un vengador-_

_Si, si, pero regresa por favor, cuando ya hayas terminado, cuando alfil sientas que cumpliste con tus metas, vuelve, vuelve a mí, por que yo, yo siempre te voy a esperar, voy a esperar el día en que regreses a esta aldea y al fin...pueda hacerte feliz...sasuke-kun regresa, por que yo aun te espero y así será por siempre y para siempre aquí voy a estar...esperando…_

* * *

-no ,no ,ya no ,ya no , por favor –despierto agitada ,mis manos se dirigen instintivamente hacia mis ojos ,no ,no ,otra vez, estoy llorando ,no puedo , no puedo mas ,yo ,yo ,ya no puedo….te espero ,un año mas ,y aun te espero ,pero yo ,ya no puedo mas…te amo tanto….tanto ,tanto ,que yo aun te espero , yo no puedo seguir mas aquí ,quizás tu ...tu estés ahí… me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi ventana ,de un solo salto ya estoy en el suelo y corro lo mas rápido que me permiten mis piernas ,me acerco ,hay alguien sentado en la banca ,me acerco muy lentamente ,por favor , por favor .

-sasu…- pronuncio muy despacio, pero la persona a volteado y veo que no eres tu.

-¿sakura?-pregunta la chica de cabello azulado

-hinata…yo…lo siento-digo antes de caer arrodillada y romper en llanto sobre las piernas de hinata, ella acaricia mi cabeza con sus manos.

-no pierdas la fe, las mejores cosas pasan cunado menos lo esperas –me sorprende la firmeza en su voz.

-yo…yo…debo esperar…-le digo aun llorosa

-no sakura-dice ella mirándome tiernamente-no debes ,tu eres muy amable pero a veces es mejor seguir adelante y esperar que…el futuro sea mejor –yo la miro a los ojos …_¿es que acaso puedes ver el futuro?_...-pero..si yo no lo espero ¿Quién lo hara?-ella sonríe dulcemente y me dice:

-ya veras, que cuando el sienta que es el momento ,lo hará ,al fin y al cabo…todos vuelven…sakura-dice ella mirando hacia el cielo ,me pongo de pie y me siento al lado de la que pronto se convertiría en una de mis mejores amigas ,en silencio ,solo observo el cielo y a la luna que lo vio partir ,dejando todo atrás ,destrozándome una vez mas .

* * *

_hoy he decidido ,después de tanto tiempo ,que ya no voy a esperar mas ,ya no quiero...esperar mas...,hoy quiero ,quiero vivir ,quiero soñar despierta ,como cuando era una niña , quiero sonreír con sinceridad ,quiero decirle te amo a alguien que sienta lo mismo por mi ,quiero sentir ,quiero ser feliz ,quiero encontrar a alguien que me haga feliz ,que nunca me deje .hoy mis ojos pueden ver un nuevo amanecer …hoy siento que puedo crear un mundo nuevo para mi y para _…EL…_un mundo…sin sasuke…_

* * *

Hoy me siento fuerte ,me siento viva y feliz ,como todas las mañanas desde hace dos años ,y casi por instinto giro mi rostro hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cama ,en mi rostro se dibuja una hermosa sonrisa ,y el esta ahí y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y perderme en esos ojos negros ,como cada mañana ,y el coloca su mano en mi mejilla y yo me apoyo en esta y la acaricio con mi rostro pidiendo sentir mas de el ,unos golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención y la de el ,me pongo de pie …_¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?..._suspiro…-como si no lo supiera –murmuro ,me acerco lentamente a la puerta y al abro con cuidado :

-¿Qué pasa ahora, naru…-las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta al ver a la persona que estaba al lado de mi mejor amigo…_esto no puede ser cierto_…_¿Por qué?_..._¿porque ahora?_...lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis verdes ojos ,agacho mi cabeza un momento ,yo no voy a permitir que eso pase ,ya es tarde.

_Cada acto trae una consecuencia ,todo lo que haces siempre repercute en alguien ,y a veces ya es muy tarde para reparar el daño._

* * *

Comentarios finales de mi…osea la autora…

Bueno se que es muy corto,pero tiene sentido..los primeros capis van a ser cortos ,a partir del capi 5 empezara a ser muy largos y se aclararan muchas cosas ,este fic tiene 10 capìtulos y el epilogo ok ,dejen reviews por favor…gracias.


	2. logica

Hola …bueno me parece que este capitulo es un poco chiquito…..pero…tiene sentido ,enserio, léanlo que me costo mucho hacerlo, supongo que el 3º estará mucho mejor ,pero le advierto que sasuke sufrirá un poco en el prox capi .Quedan advertidas..xfa ténganme piedad es mi primer fic déjenme reviews ..Gracias bye bye.

Lógica

----------------------------------------

_Y hoy he comprendido que _

_Sin ti, no se vivir._

---------------------------------------

Lógico, aquel que sigue el procedimiento adecuado de las cosas……yo siempre me considere una persona lógica y pensante ,jamás en mi vida e actuado de una manera ilógica ,o por impulsos…_yo no soy así _...cada parte de mi vida ,cada mínimo detalle estaba siempre calculado a la perfección ,desde un inicio, siempre tuve muy claro cual era mi meta ,y que debería hacer para alcanzarla…_venganza_…,cuando los del sonido me hicieron esa propuesta , mi mente trabajaba rápidamente en busca de un plan, apenas se fueron ,yo ya sabia perfectamente ,que hacer ,todo estaba claro ,para derrotarlo yo debía dominar esa maldición y dominarla ,cosa que jamás lograría ,estando en konoha ,yo no podía permitir que algo se interpusiera en mis planes ,ni el ,….ni _ella_.

Debo admitir que no me sorprendió encontrarla ahí esa noche,…siempre _ella_, ¿es que no tenia otra cosa que hacer que estar siempre pensando en lo que yo haría?,……_ella,_ siempre _ella, _y hoy después de casi 3 años de caminar sin un sentido, mí mente a viajado muy lejos de esta pequeña posada en el país de la ola ,y se ha dirigido hacia un punto fijo de la aldea de la hoja,y aun sin querer , me estoy preguntando ...¿que pasaría?… si decidiera regresar ,y me pongo de pie ,camino lentamente hacia la ventana de esta habitación ,y observo hacia fuera ,seria ilógico pensar que el gran sasuke uchiha tenia un gran dilema en su mente ,el ,el vengador, el que siempre tenia un plan y una respuesta para todo, ahora no sabia que hacer ,arriba se divisaba una gran luna ,la misma que me vio partir , en busca de mi sueño , pareciera que me quiere decir algo ,y salto de la ventana , me dirijo hacia un punto en especial ,agarro velocidad ,cruzo el puente bautizado con el mismo de nombre del que hasta ahora después de tantos años sigo considerando mi mejor amigo ,y es que por mas que esto suene muy ilógico par mi ,hoy he comprendido que mi vida sin ellos siempre estuvo incompleta ,mi mente ,como siempre, ya tenia muy bien planeado cada mínimo detalle de lo que haría después de derrotar a mi hermano ,y en ningún momento cruzo por mi mente la idea de regresar ,es que seria lógico que apenas me vieran entrar a konoha me en encerraran en una celda, pero esta noche ,me encuentro en la entrada del lugar que alguna vez llame hogar ,decidí que primero debía hablar con alguien y me dirigí con una rapidez imperceptible para el ojo humano hacia el primer lugar que cruzó por mi mente ,entro sigilosamente por la ventana ,y digo :

-oi baka, despierta –moviendo un poco a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo en esa cama, el se mueve un poco y decide abrir sus ojos, me mira un poco, examinándome, y luego se sienta de golpe en su cama, una sonrisa sincera se asomo a mi rostro de esas que hace años no daba, y el sonríe y me dice:

-ya era hora, teme- luego me abraza, y yo aunque suene muy ilógico le devuelvo el abrazo, luego se pone de pie y dice:

-no puedes quedarte aquí, primero debemos reportarle a la hokage que has vuelto, dattebayo-se coloca sus zapatos, me agarra de la manga de mi polo, y me jala en dirección a la torre del hokage.

-tsunade oba-chan, despierte, mire quien regreso –dice el empujando a la hokage, quien se encontraba recostada en su escritorio, ella se despierta y me mira por un momento –¿Qué tu no eres sasuke uchiha?-me dice ella ,luego se pone de pie y me dice –tu ingreso a esta aldea ,esta totalmente prohibido-dice ella mirándome acusadoramente – pero tsunade el a regresado por su propia cuenta –dice naruto .

-y quien nos asegura que no es una trampa-dice ella mirando a mi amigo.

-yo-le dice el….que ilógico pensar que una hokage le hiciera caso a la opinión de un simple niño….pero el es naruto.

Ella suspira sonoramente y se vuelve a sentar –perdón por llegar así –le digo –solamente quiero un lugar donde quedarme y que mejor lugar que mi antigua aldea-ella me mira y me dice – ¿Por qué debería recibirte?-mirándome de píes a cabeza.

-supongo, que puedo ser útil para algo, ademas acabe con dos enemigos del país del fuego, itachi y orochimaru, estan muertos-le digo.

-si, escuche sobre eso-

-solo le pido que me de una oportunidad hokage-sama, puedo unirme al AMBU si quiere, quiero volver a ser un ninja de konoha ,y estar en mi antiguo equipo-le digo yo….que ilógico, un uchiha suplicando redención…-onegai-le dice naruto.

-hablaremos de eso mas tarde ,por ahora pueden irse ,mandare un comunicado a todos los guardias de la aldea ,les dire que sasuke uchiha ha vuelto-dice ella sonriendo.

-gracias tsunade oba-chan-le dice naruto.

-no me digas vieja naruto-le escucho gritar antes de que naruto cierre la puerta.

-bien ,ahora vamos a visitar a una amiga-me dice el y yo lo sigo ,colocando mis manos en los bolsillos una vieja costumbre que pense que había perdido.

Llegamos a un edificio y subimos al tercer piso, nos encontramos frente a una puerta y el me dijo:

-apuesto a que sakura-chan estará muy contenta- me dice naruto sonriendo, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa …¿_sakura vive aquí?..._quizás se mudò…naruto empieza a tocar la puerta frenéticamente…-uzuratoncachi,quizas este durmiendo-le digo,el me mira y dice:

-ella es sakura-chan ,no el importara-la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente …es _ella_...


	3. tenencia

Hola …aki esta el 3ºcapi espero no decepcionar a nadie gracias por leerlo ,enserio les agradezco muxo espero ke les guste ,dejen reviews xfa

Tenencia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ella me miro sorprendida, bajo la mirada un instante, y volvió a fijar sus ojos jade en mi y fue entonces que me fije en su rostro y en lo mucho que había cambiado, y una palabra cruza mi mente _...hermosa..._,su pequeño camisón blanco hacia resaltar sus lindos ojos ,su cabello estaba corto _...bueno no importa que ya no lo tenga largo, aun así se ve hermosa..._el silencio se hizo largo y nadie lo rompía ,naruto decidió hablar :

- regreso esta mañana, tsunade-obachan, lo acepto de vuelta, -dijo el sonriente, pero ella no decía nada, solo estaba ahí, ausente, como si quisiera estar en un lugar muy lejano a este.

-sakura-chan, di algo, se nota que te sorprendió mucho-dijo naruto.

Ella pareció despertar de su trance y fijo su mirada en el.

-pues si, la verdad es que estoy muy sorprendida, pero bueno lo importante es que sasuke ya esta aquí ¿verdad naruto?-dijo ella mirándome y sonriendo un poco…._pero... ¿Por qué?... ¿porque, ésa sonrisa me parece tan distinta?...esa no es la sonrisa que ella siempre me daba..._-lo se, sakura-chan, al fin el equipo 7 estará completo-dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-claro que si –dijo ella, mirándome nuevamente, pero ahora con seriedad, escucho pasos dentro del departamento ,pasos que se acercan, al instante aparece un chico atrás de ella_...¿que hacia el ahí?..._de pronto su mano viaja a la cintura de ella ,y ella gira su rostro hacia el y entonces veo en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa ,y en sus ojos un brillo aparece ,y no puedo evitar recordar las tantas veces en que ella me miro con ese brillo y me regalo esa misma sonrisa ,y yo lo veo con intriga_...¿porque ella le sonríe y lo mira así?..._-sai-baka , mira quien ha vuelto-dice naruto.

-¿sasuke?-dice el mirándome con curiosidad, y ella dirige su mirada hacia mi, recordando mi presencia en ese lugar.

-hmp -respondo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?-dice el mirándonos – ¿desean pasar? –propone el, ella lo mira con inquietud, como diciéndole algo silenciosamente, el solo le sonríe y besa su frente..._ ¿porque besa su frente?..._-no, no se preocupen, no queremos molestar, solo quería que sakura-chan viera a sasuke, pero ya nos vamos-dijo naruto moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

-no es ningún problema acompáñennos a desayunar, sakura puede preparar ramen-dijo el.

-bueno, si insisten-dice naruto, para luego arrástrame hacia el interior del departamento, era muy grande, sai nos guió a la sala, naruto se sentó, pero yo preferí inspeccionar la casa –sakura por favor encargarte del desayuno –le pidió el..._ ¿porque tendría que hacerle caso?..._ella entro a la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno_... ¿porque ella le hacia caso?..._me acerco a un estante donde se encontraba el teléfono ,al lado había una foto donde estaban kakashi , naruto , ella , y _...el...¿y la foto donde aparezco yo?..._- sasuke ,si quieres ver mas fotos toma esto –dijo sai ,ofreciéndome un álbum de fotos, yo dudo un poco en tomarlo pero al final lo hago ,decidí sentarme al lado de naruto y empecé a verlo:

La pasta era verde jade con flores rosadas en medio estaba escrito con tinta negra y una caligrafía perfecta _...esa no era su letra...NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS..._mire a naruto con la confusión reflejada en mi rostro ,y el llevo su vista hacia el piso ,abrí el álbum y con solo ver la primera foto entendí absolutamente todo ,o quizás ya lo había entendido , y me negaba a aceptarlo _...pero ¿Por qué?..._por que no quería pensar que otro estaba en mi lugar y es que todo esto era mió ,todo…la casa ,el cuarto ,la cama ,la cocina ,la sala ,la mujer ,la vida ,esta era mi vida…._mi vida_….volví a mirar a naruto , y el entendió .

-sai-baka, sasuke debe arreglar unos papeles donde tsunade-obachan, mejor lo dejamos para otro día –dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-no hay problema, cuando quieran-dijo el.

-adiós, gracias sakura-chan –dijo naruto, sakura salio de la cocina, mis ojos y los suyos se cruzaron por un momento y pude ver tristeza en ellos…._ ¿porque?_...esa era mi pregunta…._ ¿porque, sakura?_...quizás, no sea culpa de ella, ni de sai, quizás ,el solo estuvo en el lugar correcto y en el momento indicado …._quizás_….sai merecía esto mas que yo ...o quizás...simplemente nada de esto fue mío, y nunca lo será .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero no haber roto sus ilusiones sobre este capi aquí tienen el capi 3, …sufre sasuke!!!…pero no se preocupen que esto es un sasusaku por lo tanto va a ver mucho de ellos en los siguientes capis, por ahora solo quiero que entiendan como están las cosas ahora que sasuke a regresado a konoha .gracias por leer mi fic enserio, ténganme paciencia aun soy una niña , déjenme reviews porfavor,gracias sayounara


	4. raer

Bueno estoy un poco corta de imaginación, creo que este capitulo esta un poco tonto gomen por eso, dejen reviews porfa.

Raer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Te vi ahí inspeccionando mi casa, intentado encontrar algo, como si aun no lo hubieras entendido ,te vi tomar el álbum de fotos y dudaste un poco en abrirlo ,como temiendo encontrar algo que confirme tus sospechas ,lo abriste y pude ver algo distinto en tu rostro _...dime sasuke¿Qué es?...¿_es que acaso no lo habías entendido ya? Miraste a naruto, en busca de ayuda ,el se puso de pie y dio una excusa tonta ,te pusiste de pie ya dispuesto a irte ,te mire por un momento ,y tus ojos se encontraron con los míos ,no puedo evitar sentirme triste …._dime sasuke¿Por qué?_...te veo salir del departamento ,y siento que algo se rompe en mi interior …_ dime sasuke¿Qué es?..._sai se da cuenta y me abraza ,hundo mi rostro en su pecho ,y es que así me siento tan bien ,tan protegida del mundo ,tan protegida de ti ,y es cuando siento que una lagrima se asoma a mis ojos ,no, eso no ,no lo voy a permitir ,yo ya sufrí ,ya llore ,ya me desesperé por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para retenerte …y ¿sabes? Ya no lo haré más…ahora es tu turno para llorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, yo no tenía ganas de hablar, pero sin embargo tenía tantas dudes en mi mente, gire mi rostro y lo encontré observándome con culpabilidad y el hablo:

-lo siento dobe, se que debí haberte dicho algo sobre esto, pero es que estaba tan feliz de que hubieras vuelto, que no pude prever que esto pasaría –dijo naruto.

-no es tu culpa-respondí cortante.

-yo no voy a juzgársete, si tienes preguntas en tu mente, yo las responderé-dijo el con seriedad.

-¿hace cuanto?-le dije con la mirada al frente.

-meses después de que derrotaras a itachi-dijo el sin voltear a mirarme.

-¿Por que el?-

-siempre estuvo interesado en ella, pero no dijo nada hasta después de que acabaras con itachi-

-¿Por que?-

-porque, sabía que si regresabas, ella se iría contigo, por eso espero un poco, para ver si volvías, y al ver que no regresabas, decidió decirle-

-¿Por qué acepto?-

-ella quería una oportunidad-

-¿lo ama?-

-no estoy seguro, pero se que lo quiere-

-¿la ama?-

-demasiado, diría yo-

-ya llegamos-le dije, y que bien que llegamos, ya no quería escuchar mas.

Subimos hasta llegar a la oficina de la godaime, levante mi mano para tocar la puerta pero…:

-tsunade obaachan, ya llegamos-dijo mi tarado amigo abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-usuratonkachi-suspiro con resignación, el se rasca la cabeza y sonríe abiertamente, mire a las 3 personas que estaban dentro de la oficina aparte de tsunade, el teme y yo .

-hinata, adivina sasuke-baka regreso-dijo naruto acercándose a la chica y tomándola de las manos, ella se sonrojo un poco y sonrió –regreso, regreso-dijo el comenzando a dar brinquitos tontos, ella también salto mientras que los demás mirábamos la escena con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

-así que volviste, pues ya era hora-dijo kiba y akamaru ladro.

-bienvenido-dijo shino.

Yo sonreí en señal de agradecimiento.

-ustedes dos ya dejen de saltar-ordeno al vieja señalando a naruto y hinata.

-pueden retirarse-dijo, los tres se fueron –sasuke, de verdad te agradezco que hayas acabado con algunos criminales de rango s, pero….tu traicionaste a la aldea –dijo ella seriamente.

-tsunade obaachan, por favor no sabe lo mucho que esperamos sakura y yo, para que el teme volviera, por favor no lo castigue-dijo naruto, quien estaba apunto de empezar con su berrinche.

-ya cálmate naruto, sasuke no será castigado,-dijo ella sonriendo, naruto dio un brinco por al emoción.

-desde ahora eres un jounin y compartirás misiones con el equipo kakashi, pueden irse-dijo ella.

Naruto abrió al puerta, provocando así que kiba, shino y akamaru cayeran dentro del cuarto –hmp-dije yo, naruto salio y tomo a hinata de las manos y repitieron el numerito de hace un rato-ya basta-grito la godaime exasperada.

-hey hinata celebremos, hagamos una fiesta-dijo naruto-que gran idea naruto-kun-dijo ella-a las 8 en el club que acaba de abrir-dijo kiba.

-OK, avísenle a los demás, el motivo es el regreso del dobe-dijo naruto, quien ya había dejado de saltar pero aun tenia de la mano a hinata-OK-dijeron kiba y shino-nos vemos-dijeron ellos-oi hinata, apura –dijo kiba empezando a andar –si kiba-kun-dijo ella siguiéndolo –a las 7:30 paso por ti-le dijo naruto-OK –dijo ella agitando la mano ,y mandándole un beso a naruto ,el alzó la mano y lo atrapó-¿no es hermosa teme?-dijo el ,yo solo suspire ….._Que día_…_y aun no terminaba_…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi mente estaba en blanco, pues así lo quería yo ,pensar solo me hacia daño y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar ,mis neuronas pedían a gritos un buen descanso ,entre a casa lentamente y la observo …_esta limpia..._eso no importa ahora ,me dirijo a mi cuarto y me acuesto en la cama ,mis ojos se cierran instantáneamente –¿Qué tal te pego la noticia?- escucho preguntar …_sabia que era el_….-no tan mal supongo-digo yo aun tengo los ojos cerrados me pesan demasiado como para abrirlos ,y….no quiero que se de cuenta-que mentira-dice el.

-hmp-le digo…_olvide con quien estaba hablando_…

-al menos el te recibió bien,¿no?-dijo el con voz burlona.

-muy gracioso, kakashi-sensei-le dije ya hastiado de la conversación, decido abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-y ahora ¿Qué pasara con ella?-me dice.

-¿Qué debería pasar?-le digo poniéndome d pie y acercándome a la ventana.

-pues, no lo se…mira sasuke, te diré que se bien porque volviste…así que no puedes dejarla que te la quite-dice el…_ja, como si fuera tan fácil_…-hey sasuke, no me digas que te rindes así de fácil-…_quiere provocarme_**…**_**-no sabia que los uchiha, hicieran eso-**_…_lo esta logrando_…-ya basta-le digo-entonces has algo-me dice acercándose a mi.

-yo no puedo hacer eso-le digo

-¿Por qué, acaso tienes miedo de que ella lo prefiera a el?-…_¿y si eso pasa?_...-vas a perder a alguien que amas ,solo por miedo…otra ves, porque si ahora decides no hacer nada ,no será como con tus padres, no habrá venganza que calme tu dolor ,no habrá a quien culpar, ni nadie en quien depositar tu odio ,solo estarás tu,solo,porque así lo quisiste ¿ estás dispuesto a soportar la soledad otra vez?-dijo el colocando una mano en mi hombro y mi mirada que por un instante de dirigió al suelo ,se poso en el –¿y que hago? –le pregunto-eso te lo dejo a ti-me dice para luego dirigirse a la puerta se voltea y me dice-apúrate ,si quieres llegar a la fiesta-…_la fiesta_…mi mirada se dirige al reloj …_las 7_…volteo a ver la puerta y ya no estaba ,suspire, presiento que esta será un larga ….y tormentosa noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El capi me salio tonto ,kakashi es quien arreglo la casa cuando se entero que sasuke había vuelto ,kakashi lo quiere como a un hijo,sakura y sai no están casados ,solo viven juntos.bye bye reviews por favor.


	5. sevicia

Hola!!!!!!Bueno yo quería agradecerles por sus reviews, gracias por leer mi fic!!Jejeje bueno aquí esta el 5ºcapi espero que les guste y por favor déjenme reviews con su opinión sobre este fic, muchas gracias chaucito!!!

Sevicia

-------------------------------------------

¿Sientes eso?

Son las agujas del

Engaño

Incrustándose en tu piel.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Sientes este frió?...es la distancia…mírame, amor, mírame por favor, no evites mi mirada, dime porque te empeñas en reprimir esos temblores en tu cuerpo cada vez que me acerco, como ahora lo estas haciendo, ahora me miras e intentas impedir que tus lagrimas caigan libremente por tu rostro ¿Por qué lloras¿Es por que mis manos se han posado en tus mejillas?...entonces, dime por favor ¿Por qué has venido a verme¿Por qué has dejado de mirarme cuando pregunte eso? …. ¿sabes?...yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, si te quedas junto a mi, cada día será estupendo, seremos realmente felices, por favor quédate conmigo….dime ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿es acaso por lo que acabo de decirte?...¿sabes?...mi corazón esta roto, mí orgullo ha desaparecido y mis ganas de vivir se extinguen cada día que pasa ,pero hoy ,hoy has venido a verme y me pregunto que te hizo venir a mi casa a estas horas de la noche acaso ¿tienes algo que decirme? …. ¿puedes verlo?...porque yo si….es amor…., mis manos acarician tus cabellos, lloras y no paras de llorar, ahora mis labios se dirigen a tu rostro y secan cada lagrima que cae de tus verdes ojos y me miras y preguntas ¿Por qué hago esto?...porque no quiero perderte…._un mes_….me dices…._lo se_….murmuro en tu oído, te abrazo ,te alejas …._te amo_…volteas ,tomas mis manos ,me miras…._tu no me amas_….me dices ,acaricias mi rostro ,mis ojos se cierran …._te amo_….murmuro nuevamente ,lloras…._tu no me amas_….suspiras me abrazas y yo a ti ,te alejas …dentro de un mes sasuke …me dices ,te giras ,te tomo de la mano …._no me dejes sakura_….suplico ,sonríes tristemente y te vas ….y otra vez ….vuelvo a estar solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pongo un pie fuera de tu casa y empiezo a correr ¿a que vine¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?...no debí venir….me reclamo, las lagrimas nublan mis ojos, la gente me mira, no me importa, mis sollozos aumentan ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Me pregunto, a pasado una semana desde ese día, y desde entonces no hay noche en la que no llore con amargura, a mi mente se acercan los recuerdos de esa noche y el porque de mi dolor.

-----------flash back-----------

Te acercaste despacio, ya había notado tu mirada desde que llegaste, pero decidí ignorarla… ¿_puedo_?...le preguntas, sai solo se aleja, me quedo estática, no quiero verte, mi vista se dirige al suelo y suelto un suspiro cuando siento tus manos en mi cintura, me acercas a ti, la música empieza a sonar, es una canción lenta ,las parejas se reúnen en la pista ,me miras ,mis brazos rodean tu cuello te mueves al compás de la música ,suspiro ,tus manos acarician mi espalda …¿_lo amas_?...murmuras en mi oído ,intento no temblar ,pero es imposible teniéndote tan cerca ,no te respondo …¿_Por qué no respondes_?...me dices ,yo solo recuesto mi cabeza en tu hombro ,acaricias mi cabello ,cierro mis ojos y siento un nudo en mi garganta …_sakura_…me dices ,te observo …y aun ahora después de tanto tiempo …yo siento…¿_me amas_?...preguntas ,una lagrima desciende por mi rostro ,la recoges con un dedo y la observas ,te acercas ,yo retrocedo…y aun ahora después de tanto tiempo ….yo siento …que te amo ,unes tus labios con los míos en un beso lento y sin prisas …_te amo_…me dices y lloro ,solo lloro ,te alejo ,te miro con rencor …_yo no_…murmuro y te dejo ,camino torpemente entre la gente ,y lloro ,lloro por ti …..Otra vez…..y entonces siento unos brazos que impiden mi paso, me aferro a ellos y lloro amargamente…_hazlo ahora_…me dice el, yo solo muevo la cabeza negativamente, el saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, lagrimas caen de mis ojos…_n_o…le digo y lloro aun mas…_por favor_…me dice suplicante, y yo lo abrazo y lloro, solo lloro.

Me toma de la mano y me dirige al centro del escenario, la música se detiene:

-tengo un anuncio que hacer-dice entusiasmado, y el publico centra su atención en el –sakura y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes-dice sai, las reacciones fueron diversas en el publico, hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero naruto la sostuvo a tiempo, ino tenia en sus rostro una mueca de susto mientras que shikamaru intentaba sacarla de su shock, pero yo dirigí mi vista hacia una persona en especial y note que la mayoría de los presentes también lo hicieron ,todos estaban esperando alguna reacción de tu parte ,te diste la vuelta y caminaste hacia la salida –pongan la música-grito naruto ,y salio atrás de ti ,mientras sai y yo recibíamos las felicitaciones de todos.

-----------fin flash back---------

Y otra vez estoy aquí mis manos se dirigen a mi rostro y lloro, lloro con amargura y desesperación, siento a alguien acercarse y se sienta a mi lado.

-un mes es más que suficiente-me dices, pasando tu brazo por mis hombros y acercándome a ti, levanto mi mirada y te observo…estas viendo la luna…e inconscientemente me acerco mas a ti…y ahí estamos nuevamente los dos en una banca a las afueras de konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el 5ºcapi jeje.

Aclaraciones:

Ya paso una semana desde que sasuke regreso.

No tengo idea de porque sakura fue a ver a sasuke

Inner: si tu no sabes quien lo va saber baka ,Jessica:etto….bueno ella fue porque lo ama y punto ¿contenta? Inner: jojo sip

Y gueno eso es todo, porfa déjenme reviews!!!!!!!!Muxas gracias chaito!!!!!!


	6. solo hoy

Hola….!!!!!!!aquí esta el capi 6 ………mmmmmmm bueno tema.chan.90 te explico rápidamente porque horita me botan de aquí, esta es una explicación exclusiva para ti por estar siempre pendiente de mi fic...jejeje…bueno el que narra la primera parte es sasuke ,sakura fue a verlo y el nos cuenta lo que siente en ese momento ,lo que esta en cursiva son las cosas que están diciendo (una breve conversación)luego ella se va de la casa y recuerda lo que pasa el día de la fiesta ,mmmmm bueno creo que eso es todo ,espero que hayas entendido ,muchas gracias por leer mi fic tema.chan.90 y a todos ustedes ,déjenme reviews por favor gracias ,chaito!!!!!

Los pensamientos son en _cursiva._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo hoy

--------------------------------------------

Solo por hoy dejare que lo

Que siento sea lo más importante.

Solo por hoy

Dejare que me ames cuantas veces quieras.

--------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los desesperantes golpes en su puerta lo hicieron despertar, lentamente bajo las escaleras, se acerco a la puerta y la dejo abierta, luego se recostó en el sillón intentando retomar nuevamente su sueño.

-misión!!!!-exclamo alegremente naruto mientras sacudía a su amigo para que despertara.

-si, sí usoratonkachi-dijo sasuke aun adormilado.

-vamos teme es nuestra primera misión juntos seremos tu saskura-chan y yo, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo el rubio con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

-hmp…. ¿y kakashi?-pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-pues, el no puede ir, no tengo idea de por que-dijo el kitzune colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza y sonriendo-pero bueno eso no importa-

-si, sí ¿a que hora?-dijo sasuke tomando un vaso de agua…. ¿_kakashi no puede ir? esto me parece un poco sospechoso_…

-AHORA-exclamo naruto.

-pues entonces LARGO DE MI CASA-le grito el pelinegro.

-pero sasuke ¿Por qué me tratas asi?si yo te quiero tanto (….)-dijo el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

-FUERA usuratonkachi-grito sasuke mientras sacaba a naruto de la casa.

-esta bien, dentro de una hora en el puente (como sea que se llame)-logro decir naruto antes de que la puerta le fuera estrellada en la cara.

Sasuke se recostó en el sillón…_misión_…el chico sonrió y se perdió escaleras arriba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tsunade-shishuo-suplico la chica.

-no-respondió tsunade comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Por qué debo ir yo?-pregunto la chica.

-por que si-grito la godaime exasperada-entiende si no fuera importante, sakura créeme que no te enviaría-dijo tsunade intentando mantener la calma.

-por favor no con el-susurro sakura con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-dijiste que ya no te afectaba-

-y no me afecta-exclamo la chica.

-pues no parece-dijo tsunade ya mas calmada-vamos sakura, la verdad es que no logro entenderte, tu querías que todo fuera como antes ¿verdad? Irán juntos como antes-hablo la hokage con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

-nada es como antes-murmuro sakura.

-¿Por qué te haces daño, sakura?querias que el regresara y aquí esta por ti, para ti y ¿Qué haces?...casarte-dijo la godaime con seriedad.

-es lo mejor-dijo sakura.

-sabes lo que opino sobre eso-

-si lo se-

-ya vete-dijo tsunade, sakura se dirigió hacia la salida –sakura-llamo la godaime, la chica giro su rostro en su dirección.

-kakashi, no puede ir-dijo tsunade, sakura la miro extrañada al notar esto la godaime agrego-esta ocupado-

-claro…por supuesto-dijo la chica.

-oh esta bien, el nesecita tiempo para terminar de leer el nuevo libro de jiraiya, además el hace un buen trabajo así que creí que merecía un descanso-suspiro la hokage.

-¿y quien será el líder de la misión?-pregunto sakura, temiendo la respuesta, tsunade la miro con resignación.

-oh no, no me diga que…-

-naruto será el líder de la misión-dijo la godaime, sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-vamos, sabes que a mejorado-dijo tsunade no creyendo del todo lo que acababa de decir-ahora vete ordeno la rubia, sakura se giro de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de salir tsunade le dijo:

-mucha suerte-

Sakura se detuvo un momento y medito sus palabras, soltó un suspiro y se fue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después me dirigí hacia el puente, a lo lejos pude ver una silueta me acerque lentamente con las manos en mis bolsillos una vieja manía mía la vi ahí recostada en el puente como cuando éramos niños aumente la velocidad de mis pasos pero no tanto, no quería que se notara mi desesperación por acercarme a ella al poco tiempo me encontraba a su lado, espere por un momento esas palabras que nunca llegaron…_ohayo sasuke-kun_…esa frase se oía tan lejana ,comprendí que esta vez ella no me hablaría :

-ohayo- murmure yo.

-ohayo-respondió ella secamente sin voltear a verme.

El silencio se hizo largo e incomodo y es ahora que entiendo como se debió haber sentido ella al esperar un poco de mi atención unas cuantas palabras mías y obtener tan solo un seco –hmp-

-sasuke-teme, sakura-chan-escuche a lo lejos.

-llegas tarde naruto-dijo sakura.

-gomen es que quería tomar a kakashi -sensei como mi ejemplo, para ser un buen líder, dattebayo-dijo naruto.

-hmp usuratonkachi dinos cual es la misión-le dije yo sonriendo.

-ok acérquense y escuchen atentamente porque no lo repetiré-dijo el con seriedad sakura y o nos acercamos a el.

-habla naruto-le dijo sakura.

-bueno la misión será en el pueblo turístico que esta a unas cuantas horas de aquí ¿lo recuerdas sasuke? Es el pueblo donde me fuiste a buscar esa vez que itachi intento raptarme-dijo naruto.

-claro que lo recuerdo usuratonkachi-le dijo sakura asintió.

-bien, pues al parecer en ese pueblo hay un hombre que se encarga del dinero de los comerciantes, y no precisamente de una buena manera, ese hombre les quita el dinero a los comerciantes y los obliga a trabajar, nadie puede decir ni una palabra sobre esto porque luego es brutalmente golpeado, esta misión nos la dio una persona anónima, la vieja decidió aceptar porque nos ofrecían una buena cantidad de dinero ,ahora escúchenme bien yo seré el encargado de recolectar información sobre ese hombre y me infiltrare entre sus hombres para poder atraparlo, la persona que nos dio esta misión se encontrara con nosotros mañana y ustedes se encargaran de protegerlo ¿entendido?-dijo naruto ,sakura y yo nos sorprendimos por la seriedad con la que hablo quizás no sea un mal líder después de todo ,pero eso yo nunca lo aceptaría.

-como sea usuratoncachi-le dije yo.

-bueno pues vamonos-dijo naruto dirigiéndose hacia la salida de konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje duro unas 4 horas y el camino estuvo lleno de las peleas de sasuke y naruto, algunos golpes a naruto por parte mía y unos cuantos por parte de sasuke, al poco tiempo nos encontramos frente a un pueblo muy diferente al que yo conocía ,este pueblo no tenia música ni colores ,la alegría se había ido ,y había sido remplazada por unas cuantas sonrisas fingidas ,la poca gente que había ahí parecía obligada a quedarse ,esto confirmo las sospechas de naruto ,nos dirigimos hacia un hotel ,naruto pidió dos cuartos uno para mi y otro para sasuke y el.

Al poco tiempo de habernos instalado naruto decidió ir a averiguar algo aprovechando que era de noche y que no lo reconocerían, estuve recostada en mi cama durante un tiempo luego decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel sin siquiera notarlo me encontraba frente a su puerta, asomo mi rostro a la abertura , lo veo dormido, abro la puerta con cuidado y me acerco lentamente intentando no despertarlo me siento a un lado del futon y lo observo ,tan tranquilo ,y unas ganas desesperadas por querer tocarlo invaden mi ser.

Es tan perfecto y yo nesecito comprobar que de verdad es cierto y que esta aquí ,que no es otro espejismo ,que al fin regreso , dirijo mi mano lentamente hacia su rostro ,temiendo que se despierte con mi toque ,acaricio su cabello y luego su rostro ,sus ojos ,sus mejillas ,sus labios ,esta aquí ,en serio esta aquí y puedo tocarlo ,puedo tenerlo junto a mi ,aunque no puede estar con el ,saber que esta aquí es suficiente para mi ,de repente siento una presión en mis muñecas y en un instante me encuentro debajo de el apresada por su cuerpo y perdida en sus profundos ojos negros ¿es que acaso es un pecado amar tanto a alguien? No es pecado sentir mi corazón latir con mas rapidez cuando lo siento cerca, cuando lo veo, no es pecado querer estar junto a el, pero……..la traición si es un pecado……..y yo no puedo hacerle esto a sai.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo uchiha?-murmuro entrecortadamente producto del nerviosismo que me produce estar cerca suyo.

-¿tu que haces, sakura?-susurro el.

-¿es que ahora esta prohibido mirarte?-le dije con rabia.

-para ti, si-murmuro el en mi oído yo solo temblé.

-aléjate de mi-le grite empujándolo, el salio d encima mió y me dijo.

-no te acerques a mí si no quieres volver a terminar así-

-¿es una amenaza?-le dije poniéndome de pie.

-si-me dijo el con seriedad –ahora vete-lo observe con tristeza y decidí que lo mejor era irme, salí del cuarto y me coloque atrás de la puerta asome mi vista dentro del cuarto y lo vi sentado en un rincón con las manos tapando su rostro, me aleje del cuarto mientras las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse a mis verdes ojos ,los cerré un momento y de pronto estaba frente a su puerta otra vez ,abrí la puerta y lo vi de pie con su mirada fijamente en la mía ,me acerque con rapidez y me aferre fuertemente a el ,el correspondió mi abrazo ,escondí mi rostro en su pecho y llore desesperadamente ,el tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso dulcemente ¿es pecado quererlo con todas mis fuerzas? hoy no, solo por hoy no es un pecado estar junto a el ,y besarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello ,jugar con su cabello y permitir que el haga lo mismo ,solo hoy no es un pecado dejar que me recueste en el futon lentamente y me despoje de mis ropas ,solo hoy no es pecado que yo haga lo mismo con el ,hoy no esta mal que el bese cada rincón de mi cuerpo y que yo haga lo mismo con el suyo ,solo por hoy no es pecado hacer el amor con sasuke uchiha ,porque lo amo y al menos hoy dejare que el me demuestre lo mismo .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Déjenme reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. mañana

Hola bueno aka tienen el 7 capi ………

Hola bueno aka tienen el 7 capi ……….mmmmmmm perdón pero el capi esta un poco tonto…eske la verdad eske esta semana estuve con exámenes …porlotanto mis neuronas (o neurona)murieron….pero no sean malos conmigo compréndanme y haber ke opinan de mi primer lemon….!!

* * *

Mañana

* * *

lemon...

La bese con todas mis ganas reprimidas desde hace mucho, intentando inútilmente controlar mis impulsos de tomarla en este instante ,poco a poco la fui recostando en el futon ,mis manos viajaron a su blusa y se la quite delicadamente ,mis manos de dirigieron hacia sus pechos donde acaricie uno de ellos aun sin despojarlos de la tela que los cubría ,en un ágil movimiento me deshice del sujetador para luego posar mis labios sobre sus ahora descubiertos pechos, besando frenéticamente uno de ellos mientras mis manos se aventuraban mas aya ,sus gemidos inundaban la habitación haciendo que me excitación creciera aun mas ,me detuve un momento para contemplarla y la vi tan perfecta ,como siempre, sus ojos verdes nublados de deseo me miraban fijamente ,sus labios entreabiertos y su cabello esparcido en el futon ,bese sus labios con tanta fuerza que hasta logre lastimarlos ,bese su cuello con desesperación ,dejando marcas rojas en el ,para que el mundo sepa que esta mujer es solo mía ,marque su cuello sus pechos ,su vientre y de un tirón le arranque la falda ,marque también sus piernas y sus muslos ,sus gemidos simplemente me vuelven loco ,y las ganas de poseerla me estaban matando ,le arranque la ultima prenda que la cubría y bese su parte mas intima ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y lo halo un poco.

-_ah,sasuke_-dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ,sumergí mas mi lengua en su cavidad mientras le acariciaba las caderas –_mmmm,sasuke_-murmuro ella antes de que un escalofrió la recorriera por completo, el primer orgasmo d ela noche ya había llegado a ella ,me levante un poco y bese sus labios con lujuria ella me tiro al futon y se coloco a horcajadas sobre mi ,observe nuevamente sus hermosos ojos ,y no pude evitar sentirme el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, solo tenerla un segundo en mis brazos es suficiente para mi ,en algún momento, y no estoy seguro de cuándo, ella ya me había despojado de toda mi ropa ,aun sin

perder sus ojos de mi vista la sentí bajar sobre mi miembro ,un ronco gemido escapo de mi garganta y mis ojos se cerraron por inercia ,en el momento en que ella comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre mi ,mis manos se dirigieron a sus pechos acariciándolos con vehemencia ,mientras que ella murmuraba incoherencias, yo sentí que mi orgasmo se aproximaba ,la cogi de las caderas y la tumbe abajo mía para después empezar a penetrarla con violencia,mis gemidos y los suyos se mezclaban con el sonido de nuestros corazones acompasados y unidos por un mismo sentimiento ,llegue a la cima del placer murmurando su nombre ,y ella llego por segunda vez al sentir como llenaba su interior con mi semilla ,la recosté a mi lado y la abrace con amor ,aparte sus cabello de su rotro y le di un beso en los labios ,para luego cubrirnos a ambos con una manta ,la acerque mas a mi ,sentí mis ojos pesados y solo pude decir _...te amo ,sakura..._la vi sonreír ,y no alcance a escuchar lo que ella me dijo solo pude contemplar su rostro unos segundos mas para luego quedar profundamente dormido.

Lemon…fin

* * *

el chico desperto cansado a la mañana siguiente ,sintiendo un extraño vacio al otro lado sel futon en donde se encontraba durmiendo ,estiro ujn brazo en busca de ese algo...o alguien...al no encontrar lo que buscaba abrio los ojos pesadamente ,la deseperacion se reflejo en sus ojos ,que en este momento estaban rojos ,se puso de pie ,se dirijio al baño,y se coloco bajos el agua tibia de la regadera ,muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente en ese instante ,y un dolor muy grande en su pecho lo hizo suspirar mrecosto su frente en los azulejos del baño y sintio el agua recorrer todo su cuerpo dandole una paz indescriptible que se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto donde se hospedaba ,cerro la ducha se vistio rapidamente y se dirigio a la puerta la abrio lentamente y vio a un chico rubio parado en frente suyo.

-que paso?por que no llegaste a dormir anoche?-pregunto sasuke,poniendose a un lado para dejar pasar a naruto.

-pues,estuve muy ocupado intentando encontrar la fuente del problema de este lugar-respondio el rubio sentandose en el futon .

-ya veo,encontraste algo?-preguntyo el pelinegro.

-no mucho,pero al menos ya se como hacer para encontrarlo,ese hombre esta muy bien escondido,pero sus hombres siempre andan por aqui ,asi que no me sera tan dificil hallarlo-le dijo naruto dirigiendose al baño.

-ah...sakura-chan y tu deben ir a cuidar a ese hombre ,suerte teme-dejo naruto cerrando la puerta del baño.sasuke suspiro y salio del cuarto.

la mision salio mejor de lo que esperaban ,no ocurrieron muchos problemas ,despues de todo,ellos eran la nueva generacion de los sannin legendarios,asi que despues de 3 dias ,los tres se encaminaron de regreso a konoha ,los 3 con distintos pensamientos en la mente,con distintas razones por las que regresar,y razones por las cuales no hacerlo...

* * *

en las afueras de konoha se podia divisar 3 figuras ,dos chicas y un chico ,una de las chicas agitaba la mano en señal de saludo ,la otra simplemente sonreia y el chico...leia un pequeño libro rojo.

sakura suspiro,al fin en casa,en el camino de regreso a konoha no hubo nada fuera de lo comun ,sakura y sasuke,decidieron simplemente ignorar lo sucedido hace 3 dias ,kakshi se acerco a ellos ,levanto la mano en señal de saludo ,y junto a sasuke se encaminaron hacia la oficina de la hokage para dar su reporte sobre la mision,hinata le dio un beso a naruto y luego el corrio para alcanzar a sasuke y kakashi...-oi,esperen yo soy el lider de la mision,dattebayo-...se pudo escuchar a lo lejos,sakura sonrio,ino se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte,hinata tambien se les unio...la verdad es que sakura se sentia muy agradecida de que sai no haya venido a recibirla ...como siempre lo hacia cuando ella regresaba de una mision y bicebersa...juntas se dirijieron al cebtro comercial de konoha ,las 3chicas entraron a un cafe y se ubicaron en una mesa alejada a las demas ,hablaron de trivialidades ,ino decia cosas sobre shikamaru,y hinata hablaba sobre naruto.

sakura estaba distante y sus amigas lo notaron ,ino decidio hablar sobre eso que ellas habian intentado ignorar.

-sakura¿ya compraste tu vestido?-pregunto ino,extrañamente nerviosa e incomoda,sakura parecio despertar de su trance y decidio que era hora de hablar sobre eso.

-pues...no-dijo sakura.

-deija que yo te haga el vestido¿si?-le dijo ino con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

-claro-respondio sakura ,intentando sonreir.

-no te vez emocionada-dijo tristemente hinata.

-tienes razon--dijo sakura al tiempo que recibia su cafe y giraba la cucharita,de pronto el cafe le parecio muy interesante,ino le quito el cafe ,la miro seriamente y le dijo:

-no estoy de acuerdo con la boda-

-ni yo-concordo hinata.

-creanme,es lo mejor-susurro sakura.

-¿para quien?-pregunto hinata,sakura solo guardo silencio.

-faltan 3 semanas lo sabes¿verdad?-le dijo ino.

-por supuesto-respondio sakura-¿donde esta el?-pregunto sakura.

-de mision,regresa en una semana-respondio ino.

las 3 se quedaron en silencio por un momento -calculo que lo tendre listo en 10 dias si hinata me ayuda-dijo ino,mirando a hinata.

-cuenta conmigo-respondio ella.

-gracias-murmuro sakura.

-eres nuestra mejor amiga ,queremos que seas feliz-dijo ino,hinata tomo la mano de sakura en señal de apoyo.sakura suspiro y sus oijos empezaron a cristalizarce.

-algo paso¿verdad?-pregunto hinata acariciandole la mano y sonriendole con ternura.

sakura asintio y les conto lo sucedido en la mision ,ya no pudo reprimir mas sus lagrimas y salio apresurada del cafe ,hinata e ino se miraron con tristeza,decidieron que lo mejor era darle un tiempo a solas.

* * *

QUE HORROR!!este capitulo me salio horrible...!!bueno porfavor comprendame estava en examenes y mis neuronas se quemaron...!!porfa dejen reviews.


	8. nesecidad

Hola bueno gracias por lo reviews…

Hola bueno gracias por lo reviews…..!!Lo siento por el capi anterior jaja salio medio tonto espero que este capitulo las deje mas satisfechas.

* * *

Nesecidad

_5 días después..._

una chica caminaba por las calles de konoha sin algún lugar aparente hacia donde dirigirse ,una frase le rondaba la cabeza y no paraba de atormentarla……_te amo sakura_……pero lo que mas le dolía era haberle respondido con un….._y yo a ti_….pero igual ya nada de eso importaba ,tiempo después ,decidió ir a casa a descansar ,tomo una ducha ,se vistió y se arreglo ,luego tomo el teléfono y ordeno una pizza ,se recostó en su sillo y se dispuso a descansar un momento.

A los pocos segundos sintió a alguien sentarse a un lado suyo, ella levanto la cabeza instantáneamente para después colocarla en las piernas de esa persona.

Lejos de sentirse asustada, se sintió cómoda y tranquila, al instante supo de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio, observándola detenidamente con una expresión serena en el rostro, ella sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella, el venia todas las noches desde que llegaron de la misión.

-no sabia donde ir-respondió el.

-¿y porque aquí?-pregunto sakura sonriendo aun mas, ya sabia cual seria su respuesta.

-hmp, callate molesta-respondió sasuke.

A ella le encantaba que el la llamara así ,pues hace poco se había dado cuenta de que era una manera de hacerla sentir especial ,sasuke era muy extraño,pero ella lo amaba demaciado,en el fondo no podía dejar de sentirse mal por amarlo de esa manera y permitirle hacer estas cosas, pero sabia que en realidad eso no importaba con tal de tenerlo cerca, aunque sean solo estos momentos ,en los que decide que quiere verla o cuando ella sabe que nesecita tenerlo cerca ,si……….son momentos…….pero los mas hermosos de su existencia.

La pizza llego y comieron juntos y en silencio, luego vieron una película en la TV y hablaron sobre sus pasados, a sakura le encantaba oírlo hablar sobre sus hazañas fuera de konoha, pues sabia que a pesar de todo el siempre tuvo en mente cual era su objetivo y al cumplirlo……regreso, eso hacia que ella lo admirara mas.

A el le encantaba oírla hablar sobre todo lo que aprendió junto a tsunade, las personas que salvo, sus misiones exitosas como jounin y como AMBU, eso hacia que el la amara mas.

Sin embargo esos 7 día pasaron rápidamente……….y sai regreso, ella fue a recibirlo ,como siempre lo hacia, el sonrió al verla ,se acerco a ella y la beso, ella sintió ese beso tan distinto a los de sasuke ,pero a la vez tan calido y tierno ,que decidió no romperlo ,el la abrazo y se dirigieron juntos a casa.

* * *

-es perfecto-dijo una chica rubia, muy emocionada.

-somos las mejores-dijo una chica de cabello azulado y ambas chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria.

-es……….hermoso-dijo una pelirrosada ,observándose en el espejo, el vestido simplemente era una obra de arte,era un vestido pegado hasta las caderas y luego caía hasta los pies ,era color crema con algunas piedras doradas ,tenia un escote que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de los pechos ,no tenia mangas y resaltaba muy bien sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosado, se imagino entrando a la iglesia de la mano de su mejor amigo ,quien la soltaba lentamente al llegar al altar ,pero la persona que vio en el altar junto a ella ,no era con quien iba a casarse dentro de una semana ,sin embargo se sintió muy feliz con solo imaginar que era con sasuke con quien se casaría, pero la realidad la golpeo cruelmente cuando una de sus amigas coloco una mano en su ombro,sakura miro a hinata y esta le dedico una mirada de tristeza ,pues sabia que era lo que sakura imaginaba con una sonrisa en el rostro ,ino simplemente prefirió quedarse en silencio con la mirada perdida y una eprecion de dolor en el rostro, pues ellas sabían que sakura sufría, pero la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que ella no cambiaria de opinión y que mucho menos aceptaría el dolor que le causaba eso.

* * *

el la tenia abrazada de la cintura y ella recostaba su cabeza en el torso del chico ,sai la miro un momento,para luego besar su frebte,suspiro y le dijo:

-sakura,mañana me voy de mision-la chica lo miro con sorpresa y le dijo:

-¿es una broma?¿por cuanto tiempo te vas?-el la miro temiendo su reaccion.

-1 semana-le dijo,ella se puso de pie y se alejo un poco del sillon donde hace poco habian estado recostados.

-no es posible eso quiere decir que no regresaras hasta el dia de la boda-le dijo una exaltada sakura .

el chico asintio despacio y le dijo:

-ya esta todo listo para ese dia,sakura ,no hay de que preocuparse-ella lo miro con reproche.

-¿como puedes irte sabiendo que falta muy poco para la boda?-le dijo ella muy molesta,dirigiendose a su habitacion.

-intenta encontrar algo con que distraerte-le dijo el,en respuesta ella cerro la puerta del cuarto que compartia con el tan fuerte que hizo temblar la casa-aunque quizas no se te haga tan dificl-susurro sai recostandose nuevamente en el sillon.

-¿es una broma?-pregunto ino-¿que clase de persona deja sola a su novia sabiendo que hay alguien detras suyo?-continuo ino,para luego acomodarse en su cama.

-quizas,el tiene un buen punto-dijo hinata,hechandose al lado de ino.

-no se que pensar,no puedo creer que me haga esto-dijo sakura hachandose en medio de hinata e ino.

-sai es una persona muy inteligente,sakura-dijo hinata.

-lo se-respondio la pelirrosada,cerrando lo ojos.

-¿no se depidio de ti?-pregunto ino.

-solo me dejo esto-dijo sakura entregandole una nota a ino,esta encendio la lampara de su mesita de niche y le leyo en voz alta.

_el amor es lo mas hermoso que existe_

_en el mundo,eso pude comprobarlo yo mismo_

_y cuando sientes que lo has encontrado_

_simplemente no puedes dejarlo ir ,eso tambien pude comprobarlo_

_espero que logres comprobarlo por ti misma tambien_

_sakura_

_te amo_

_ sai._

-te dije que era alguien muy inteligente-dijo hinata.

-¿que?no logro entenderlo-dijo ino pensativa.

-aysh!!esta muy claro,ino-volvio a decir hinata.

a pesar de que sakura lo habia entendido muy bien,y que ese fue el motivo por el cual decidio ir a dormir hoy a casa de ino,ya que no queria quedarse sola en casa pues sabia que no pararia de llorar,ella decido preguntarle a hinata ¿por que?la respuesta de la peliazul fue obvia.

-el quiere darte una ultima oportunidad para que cambies de opinion sobre la boda-dijo hinata apagando la lampara .

-es un hombre muy inteligente-murmuro ino.

-descansen-dijo hinata.

y las 3 se quedaron en silencio .

* * *

-ya basta-murmuro un pelinegro,muy molesto-deja ya de cambiar los canales,ahora!-grito exasperado sasuke.

-que cruel,es que no hay nada bueno en la tv dattebayo!-dijo naruto sentandose en el sofa cama.

-no se porque accedi a que te quedaras hoy en mi casa-dijo sasuke intentando quitarle la frazada a naruto.

-que malhumorado,se te nota un poco estrezado sasuke-teme,vamos cuentale tus problemas al psicoanalista naruto uzumaqui'ttebayo-le dijo naruto jalando una silla y sentandose al lado del sofa cama.

-hmp,uzuratonkashi-le dijo sasuke frotandose las sienes.

-oh vamos por esa exprecion me parece que tus problemas se llaman sakura haruno,la verdad sasuke es que no logro entender porque ustedes son tan raros dattebayo-dijo naruto tomando el control remoto nuevamente.

-nisiquiera yo logro entenderme y mucho menos a ella-dijo sasuke jalando la frazada y dandole la espalda a naruto.

-ay porfavor sasuke-teme,esto es sencillo,dile que deje a sai,ofrecele matrimonio,casence,tengan muchos uchihas y vivan juntos y felices por toda la eternidad'ttebayo-dijo el rubio.

-ya basta,no me quiero quedar aqui,vamonos naruto-ordeno sasuke poniendose de pie.

-¿que?¿y a donde vamos?-logro decir naruto ,antes de que sasuke lo arrastrara fuera de la casa.

-¿escucharon eso?-dijo una piliazul sentandose estrepitosamente en la cama,provocando que la xhica que estaba en el otro extremo callera sentada al piso.

-hinata¿que rayos pasa?-dijo ino,poniendose de pie lentamente,mientras se sobaba la parte afectada por la caida.

-¿que pasa?-murmuro una pelirrosa sentandose en la cama.

-escuche algo afuera-dijo hinata señalando hacia la ventana.

-un ataque a estas horas,no me lo creo-dijo ino acercandose a la ventana.

-cuidado ,ino-le dijo hinata colocandose atras suyo.

-despacio-dijo sakura que estaba tras de hinata,ino alargo su brazo y empezo a correr las persianas del cuarto,se acerco un poco mas y abrio la ventana.

-shika-grito la rubia avalanzandose sobre el chico que estaba en cunclillas fuera de la ventana.

-shh ino,no seas problematica,lo ultimo que quiero es que tu padre se de cuenta que estamos aqui y nos bote a patadas-dijo shikamaru entrando al cuarto.

-¿nos?-pregunto hinata acercandose a la ventana ,cuando en eso alguien se le tiro encima probocando que la chica cayera de espaldas al suelo-naruto!-murmuro la peliazul.

sakura suspiro resignada y se acerco hacia la ventana,sentado en el tejado se encontraba sasuke,ella salio lentamente y se sento a un lado suyo,para despues colocar su cabeza en el ombro del chico.

ino observo la escena y cerro la ventana del cuarto.

-y bien quien quiere jugar una partida de pocker-propuso shikamaru,hinata ,naruto e ino asintieron,esa seria una larga noche.

* * *

bueno espero ke les haya gustado dejen reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Una mirada

Una mirada

--

POV naruto.

--

Hace un buen tiempo ya, desde que me senté en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la nada ,me gire lentamente y te observe en la cocina ,lo dude un momento pero al final obte por hablar:

-etto…hinata-dije nerviosamente.

-si, naruto-me dijiste tu dejando a un lado las verduras que estabas picando y centrando toda tu atención en mi.

-yo bueno… ¿podemos hablar?-dije haciéndome a un lado en el sillón, para que te sentaras a mi lado.

-claro-dijiste acercándote a mi y sentadote a mi lado.

Me quede en silencio un momento y no pude evitar formar una mueca de tristeza en mi rostro, tu lo notaste y me acariciaste el cabello con ternura, incitándome a seguir.

-sabes, siempre creí que terminarían juntos-te dije.

-yo igual-dijiste tu, me miraste un momento y continuaste hablando-pero, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, naruto-dijiste bajando la mirada.

-no puedo creerlo-te dije yo.

-mañana es el día, y no podemos evitarlo-dijiste, luego te pusiste de pie, te mire un momento y tu entendiste, te arrodillaste frente a mi y me abrazaste con amor.

Tu mirada me decía que hablara, y que me desahogue contigo, te sonreí con ternura y luego bese tu frente, con otra mirada fue suficiente para entender que ya no había nada que hacer (salio un verso sin esfuerzo).

--

Hace un buen tiempo ya, desde que empecé a dar vueltas sin sentido por las calles de konoha, no pude evitar darme cuenta de las sonrisas de las personas al verme pasar, algunas manos levantándose para saludarme ,gente que me miraba con respeto y admiración.

Hace unos cuantos años atrás las cosas no eran así.

Sonreí.

Cuantas cosas sucedieron en todo este tiempo.

Demasiadas.

Me respondí.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro de nuevo, y la verdad es que no puedo evitar sonreír al notar lo cercano que estoy a cumplir mi gran sueño.

No me quejo de lo que tengo, al fin un poco de admiración, gente que me quiere y me aprecia, tengo una novia que me ama, y a la que yo amo, y tengo amigos.

Amigos.

Desde cuando las cosas cambiaron tanto.

Parece que fue ayer cuando veía a sakura, atrás de sasuke.

Que irónica es la vida.

Mañana.

Sakura se casa con sai.

Y entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Lo intente, en serio lo intente, intente hablar con ella, pero no quiere escuchar, intente hablar con el, pero dice que es lo mejor para ella.

Nunca dejara de sorprenderme.

Lo orgullosos que son.

De repente he chocado con alguien, y estoy en el suelo, me levanto torpemente.

-gomen, gomen, gomen-repito nerviosamente, mientras le tiendo una mano a la chica que esta en el suelo aun.

-no importa-dice ella levatandoce.

-¿sakura-chan?-digo yo sorprendido.

-hola naruto-me dice ella sonriendo me quede viéndola un momento y recordé a la dulce niña de hace unos años atrás, nos vi alos 3 juntos y sonrientes, como siempre debió ser.

-sakura-chan, yo…debo decirte algo-te dije agachando la cabeza.

-dime, naruto-me dices tu, con una sonrisa.

En mi rostro había una mueca de dolor, y es que no sabes como me duele tener que decir estas palabras.

-yo…no…iré a tu boda-te dije, alce un poco mi mirada, y vi una mueca de tristeza en tu rostro, y decepción en tus ojos.

-bueno…e…no importa naruto, yo te entiendo-dijiste bajando la mirada, te diste media vuelta y te fuiste.

Me quede ahí de pie un momento, y después me fui.

--

Hace un buen tiempo ya, desde que estoy mirándolos ,no estoy seguro de cuanto, pero ¿acaso eso importa?

En mi mente aparecen imágenes del pasado.

Sonrió.

Ojala y todos los días de mi vida fueran así.

¿Por qué se hacen daño?

No puedo soportar verlos sufrir.

No se donde sacare fuerzas, para soportar lo que sea que pase mañana.

Estoy siendo egoísta ¿verdad?

Suspiro.

Por eso decidí que lo mejor era no ir.

El es mi mejor amigo, y yo….yo me quedare con el.

No es justo.

Para nada.

Ni para ella.

Ni para el.

Ni para sai.

De repente ciento una mano en mi hombro me giro despacio y le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, naruto?-me dice.

-jejeje, nada kakashi-sensei-le digo yo.

-entonces vamos allá que se acabaran toda la comida-dice el desapareciendo con un plop.

Desde mi posición lo vi aparecer al lado de ellos, pude ver a sakura saltar del susto y sasuke soltar un-hmp-mientras kakashi-sensei se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, pues sakura se había puesto de pie dispuesta a golpearlo, pero sasuke la detuvo a tiempo.

Sonreí.

Bueno, aun quedan unas cuantas horas, para que sea mañana.

Y en unas horas, muchas cosas pueden pasar.

--penúltimo capi.

Capitulo 10, el finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo espero ke les guste y bueno si pueden pásense por mi fic ''lo que siento por ti'' y bueno eso pz me da pena terminar con este fic pero aquí esta el capi final dejen reviews gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

Capitulo 10.

''No hay plazo que no se cumpla''

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez ,a su mente regresaron las imágenes de la noche anterior y un dolor muy grande la invadió cuando se dio cuenta que nunca mas podrían estar asi,porque hoy, hoy era el gran día y nada ,nada evitaría que ella cumpla con su palabra………ni el.

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, y se dirige hacia el baño y en el espejo ve su rostro, y cierra sus ojos un momento esperando sentir por ultima vez sus caricias, pero los abre nuevamente y la cruel realidad la golpea muy fuerte, se moja la cara y se dirige a la sala de su casa, observa el reloj de la pared que marca las 10:00 a.m., el teléfono empieza a sonar y se dirige hacia el.

-¿hola?-dice ella.

-¿sakura? Te espero a las 12 en mi casa, hinata estará aquí también, no traigas nada solo tu vestido, nosotras nos encargamos de lo demás-dijo ino del otro lado del teléfono.

-ok, gracias ino-dijo sakura y colgó se dirigió a la ventana y observo la calle, suspiro,la gente que pasaba la miraban y le sonreían ,en señal de saludo, algunas le decían cosas como-nos vemos en tu boda—toda konoha estará ahí—gracias por la invitación, ahí estaré- ella no respondía pues su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí ,porque ella sabia que lo que estaba por hacer estaba muy mal,y suspira otra vez y decide que lo que esta haciendo es lo correcto, dispuesta a no pensar mas en eso ,se pone de pie y se dirige a tomar un buen baño, al fin y al cabo ese era el día que toda mujer esperaba y ella TENIA que disfrutarlo.

La boda se llevara a cabo a las 4:00 p.m. en la capilla de la aldea, todos estarán presentes ahí celebrando la boda de la mejor ninja medico de konoha y el jefe de uno de los escuadrones mas poderosos del cuartel AMBU.

* * *

A las 12:00 p.m. el timbre de la casa de los yamanaka sonó, una chica rubia bajo apresuradamente por las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-hola ino-cerda-dijo una chica pelirrosa sonriendo.

-ven frontuda vamos arriba, hinata ya esta en el cuarto –le dijo ino.

-claro-y se dirigieron al segundo piso de la casa, una chica de cabello azulado le saludo con una sonrisa, sakura respondió al gesto.

-ven sakura yo te voy a maquillar-dijo hinata.

Sakura se sentó en la butaca del tocador y hinata comenzó con su trabajo, nadie dijo nada hasta que hinata termino con su trabajo una hora mas tarde, sakura sonrió satisfecha por el resultado.

Hinata se le quedo viendo por un momento y luego dijo:

-yo…..iré a cambiarme-y luego salio del cuarto.

Ino se acerco a sakura y le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

-yo te peino-le dijo ino.

Una hora y media mas tarde sakura ya estaba lista y hinata entraba al cuarto con un vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola,ino salio del cuarto y fue a cambiarse .

-te vez muy bien sakura-dijo hinata.

-gracias-respondió ella.

-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-pregunto hinata sentándose en la cama.

-si-dijo sakura.

-hay sakura-dijo hinata para luego abrazarla, sakura se aferro a ella pero no lloró, era un día muy importante y estaba prohibido llorar.

Ino entro al cuarto y llevaba un vestido morado arriba de las rodillas el vestido no tenia tirantes y tenia su largo y rubio cabello ondulado, un gancho color perla completaba el peinado.

-sakura, sera mejor que te cambies, te esperaremos afuera-dijo ino, mientras salía del cuarto con hinata.

Sakura saco su vestido de la bolsa, lo miro un momento y luego se lo puso,se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia ino en su cuarto, su maquillaje era suave y hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes ,su cabello estaba recogido en un moño del cual caían algunos mechones ,sonrió al ver el vestido que había comprado ayer ,el vestido se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo era crema y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, ese vestido no era ni la cuarta parte de hermoso de lo que era el vestido que le habían hecho sus amigas, pero ella creyó que era mejor no usarlo.

De un momento a otro sus amigas entraron al cuarto y la abrazaron con fuerza ella correspondió al abrazo y esta vez si lloro.

* * *

En el techo de la casa principal del barrio uchiha se encontraba recostado un apuesto chico, solo miraba las nubes.

Esperando………porque ahora era su turno de esperar, la resignación se dejo ver en su rostro y suspiro con tristeza, un chico rubio se sentó a su lado y lo observo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sasuke.

-¿no iras?-pregunto naruto.

-¿crees que quiero ir?-

-si-respondió naruto.

-no debí preguntar eso-dijo el moreno y soltó un suspiro.

-¿no harás nada?-

-hice todo lo que pude-

-quizás no hiciste suficiente-

-no impediré la boda si es lo que me estas pidiendo-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no puedo-

-¿tienes miedo?-pregunto naruto.

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-yo ya le hice mucho daño y si hago esto no me lo perdonara-

-¿acaso crees que ella quiere esa boda?-

-si-

-no, ella te ama-grito naruto desesperado.

-entiende que no voy a hacerlo, no quiero que sufra más-

-sasuke, porfavor-le pidió naruto.

-yo la amo,y si ella va a ser feliz junto a el ,yo no haré nadal el la ama, quizás no tanto como yo ,pero se que el la hará feliz y ella nunca llorara junto a el, ella será feliz, porque ella merece ser feliz,naruto,aunque no sea conmigo-

-y tu sasuke que hay de ti ¿no mereces ser feliz?-

-yo seré feliz si ella lo es-naruto suspiro ante esa respuesta y miro a su amigo, el sabia muy bien que sasuke sufría y lo vio en sus ojos, naruto lo abrazo fuerte intentando darle todo el apoyo que nesecitaba.

-me quedare contigo, igual no creo que sirvan ramen en el buffet-le dijo naruto.

-no, ve con hinata y con sakura, se que te va a nesecitar-naruto suspiro se dio media vuelta lo miro por ultima vez, y salto caminando en dirección a la capilla.

* * *

-ya vete sakura se hará tarde-le dijo ino.

-mejor te esperamos en la iglesia, intenta arreglar tu maquillaje, nos vemos ahí-le dijo hinata y al instante ella e ino desaparecieron, sakura se miro al espejo, bueno se le veía un poco mejor, respiro profundo y desapareció.

Apareció frente a la iglesia, suspiro y sintió a dos personas atrás suyo ella la abrazaron y sakura no pudo evitar llorar.

-no llores sakura, vas a arruinar el maquillaje de nuevo-le dijo hinata, quien también estaba llorando.

-ve y haz lo que creas que es correcto-sollozo ino,las tres secaron sus lagrimas con cuidado ino y hinata entraron ,la música empezó a sonar en señal de que la novia había llegado ,ella camino sin dudar ,todos se pusieron de pie, ella vio al final del recorrido a sai,quien hace unas horas había regresado de una mision,sakura suspiro ,a el le debía mucho, suspiró otra vez y empezó el recorrido,en la primera fila se encontraba una llorosa hinata ,abrazada por su prometido.

-tranquila hina-chan sonríe esta mirando hacia aquí-dijo naruto besando la frente de su novia.

Sakura los miraba y ellos sonreían tristemente, al lado izquierdo del novio se encontraba el capitán yamato, y al lado derecho ino, quien la miraba tristemente, reprimiendo sus lágrimas, se sitúo al lado de quien seria su futuro esposo, la música seso y la ceremonia empezó.

Sakura se encontraba en otro mundo y las palabras del padre encargado de la ceremonia le llegaban desde lejos, cada palabra le llegaba a los oídos lentamente, una frase llego muy clara hacia ella.

-quien se opone a esta unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre-ella cerro los ojos fuertemente, ella sabia que no pasaría, pero oh como deseaba que pasará, escuchar esa tres palabras pronunciadas por sus labios y oír su voz tan grave y segura romper el silencio de esa habitación, pero nunca paso y sakura abrió sus ojos y vio a sai, la ceremonia continuaba y otra frase llego hacia ella.

-….para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe…..-sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y espero esa de por si ya obvia respuesta, una palabra rompió el aire tenso que se había creado en la habitación.

-no-fue la respuesta de sai.

Y ella abrió los ojos de golpe, lo vio confusa, el le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-ya puedes irte-lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la joven-te amo tanto que seré feliz si tu lo eres-dijo sai.

Sakura lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias-murmuro sakura antes de salir de la iglesia, los presentes murmuraban, yamato coloco una mano en el hombro de sai y este sonrió.

-fue lo correcto-dijo el capitán.

-lo se-respondió sai.

* * *

Un chico se encontraba recostado en el tejado de su casa ,sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenia las manos detrás de su cabeza ,alguien se recostó a su lado con la mirada fija en el cielo ,el abrió sus ojos con tranquilidad y giro un poco su rostro ,la chica que se encontraba a su lado coloco su cabeza en el pecho del chico y cerro sus ojos ,sasuke la miro un segundo y coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica y con la otra mano la atrajo mas a el.

-te amo-murmuro sakura.

-yo también-le dijo el.

FIN.

* * *

Gracias espero que hayan disfrutado de mi fic, dejen reviews,gracias por todo.


End file.
